Beyond Rape & Abuse
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Stefan's begins to rape and abuse Elena. Who can stop this ? Damon, of course ! *Raped 'M' for rape and violence!*
1. A Turn For The Worst

Elena drove to the boarding house eager to see Stefan, she smiled to herself as she pulled into the driveway. She stepped out of the car and knocked eagerly on the door.

''Anyone here ?'' Elena asked, suprised that no one came to the door to greet her.

''Hello ?'' Elena said. Elena felt a gust of wind, she turned around and was met by Stefan.

''Hey.'' He said, smiling.

''Hey, where were you ?'' Elena asked.

''Hunting.'' Stefan said, as he opened the door and smiled again.

''Was the door locked or something ? You know whenever were not here, just walk on in.'' Stefan said, as he walked to his room, and Elena followed.

''Oh, well I just figured it would be kind of like breaking and entering.'' Elena said, jokingly. She looked over and saw that thier was some blood on Stefan's hand, she shrugged it off. _Animal. _She thought to herself, but something about this made her uneasy.

~REVIEW!~


	2. Disturbed

A/N. Stefan is way OOC in this chapter.

After that weird encounter with Stefan, Elena still felt uneasy. 'It was just animal blood.' she thought. But for some reason it really scared her. Elena came out her thought's when the cell phone in her hand vibrated, she looked at the caller id. _Stefan._

''Hello ?'' Elena answered, hesitantly as if her voice was showing that uncertainty that she had about him.

''Elena, is everything OK ?'' Stefan asked. Elena almost winced at how cold his voice sounded.

''Everything's fine, Stefan. Why wouldn't it be ?'' She asked, nervously chewing on a piece of her chocolate locks.

''Well, I don't know, you just seemed uncomfterable yesterday.'' Stefan said.

''I was just curious why no one was there, I had gotten used Damon greeting me, well in his case I guess it's a greeting.'' Elena said as she stifled a giggle.

''Yeah, whatever, anyway I was hoping you would come over tonight and hang out or something.'' Stefan said

''Oh, yeah, sure. When should I come over ?'' I asked, already pulling a brown tank top over my head.

''Now,'' Stefan stated

''OK, let me just put some clothe's on and I'll be right there.'' I said, as I pulled out my straightner.

''OK, see you then, beautiful.'' Stefan said simply before hanging up on her.

Elena settled with a brown tank, distressed jeans, and a black jacket with some knee-high snow boots. After straightening her hair for twenty minutes Elena grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

X

Elena pulled up in the driveway and tried to wash off that feeling that was telling her to go back home. It was just Stefan. Elena thought. She forced herself out of the car and was about to knock when the door was slung open. Elena was met face to face with Stefan. Elena glanced in the living room and saw Damon, drinking as usaul.

''Hey guy's.'' Elena said, as she saw Damon turn around to smirk at her.

''So what did you want me here for ?'' Elena asked as Stefan..._smirked ? _Since when does Stefan smirk ?

''I figured we could have some time alone.'' Stefan said, as he took Elena's purse from her and sat it on the couch.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Elena said, as Stefan grabbed her by the hand and dragged her upstairs.

''Why so eager ?'' Elena asked, as Stefan turned to smiled at her

''Wait and see.'' Stefan said simply

After Stefan dragged Elena up to his room, he smirked and pulled out a picture of...Katherine ?

''Why are you showing me this ?'' Elena asked, as she felt anger rise to the surface.

''Why wouldn't I ?'' Stefan asked coldly

''Is there a reason for this ?'' Elena asked, as she scowled

''Yes, you need to know who I see you as.'' He stated. ''I have never seen _Elena _in you, you've always been Katherine. That's all I've ever seen.'' He said, as he cupped my cheeks.

''And you need to know that I've been using you...'' Stefan said as Elena felt wet tears fall down her cheeks.

''For this...'' He said as he kissed her roughly. ''This...'' He touched her thigh. ''And most importantly this..'' Then he bit deep into her neck.

X

After Stefan had drank some of Elena's blood, he felt the need to have fun with her.

''Now, for the main event.'' Stefan said, as he took his shirt off.

''No! Stefan, please don't...'' Elena said as she felt him unzip her jacket and take off her shirt.

X

Elena felt broken and useless, Stefan had raped her and abused her. And hurt her emotionally. Elena felt...disturbed ? Disgusted by the fact that that was the man she once knew and loved, now he is nothing more than a shell of what he used to be.


	3. Tommorow

Elena tryed her best to sleep, but the nightmare's of last night's event's came flooding back to her.

FLASHBACK:

Elena sat on the floor, broken. Stefan had succeded in getting her blouse off and was now working on her bra. Elena only had one thought. Where was Damon when I need him ?

X

As soon as Stefan and Elena had walked upstairs Damon took that as his cue to leave.

X

After Stefan had gotten all of the clothing off of her, Elena felt like she couldn't breathe, move, or even struggle aganist his hold anymore, she just layed there until he was done with her. And when he was Elena felt horrid.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Elena awoke with sweat pouring down her face, she sat up and gasped in horror when she noticed that she had recieved a text message exactly five minute's ago. She carefully picked up the phone in her shaky hand, and felt a chill run down her spine when she read the name. Stefan. She clicked open and cryed when she read that one word. Tommorow. He wanted her there tommorow.


	4. What Break's Us

_Dear Diary,_

_I am broken, confused, and alone. I don't understand what drove Stefan to hurting me. He tell's me it's Katherine, but I have a feeling it's more than her. And today I have to go the Boarding House, in a attempt to keep him happy, but I know exactly what he want's me for._

_-Elena._

Elena pushed her diary underneath her pillow, and began getting dressed, Elena decided to only wear jogging pants, a t-shirt, and a jacket. She felt no need to dress nice for him. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and only put a dab of eyeliner, foundation, and some chapstick on, not bothering to fix herself up only to be broken down again.

X

Elena had gotten to the Boarding House and was relieved to see Damon's ferrari in the driveway. Elena knocked on the mansion's door and waited for just a second and was met by Damon's icy blue eyes.

''Hey.'' He said, simply.

''Hey, um, Stefan's here, right ?'' Elena asked. Hoping Damon said no.

''Yep, up in his room.'' Damon said, as he moved so she could get by. Elena hestitantly took a step inside and felt scared when she began to make her way up the stairs. She opened the door to Stefan's room and found him..smoking ?

''A little late, bitch.'' Stefan said, as he came closer and slapped her on the cheek.

Let the hell begin.

X

Damon sat on the couch, bored. When suddenly he heard a loud painful groan. Huh ? He thought as he edged toward's the steps. He heard Elena screaming.

''No! Stefan, please don't...'' He heard Elena beg. He dropped his scotch and ran upstairs as quick as he could. He burst into Stefan's room to find Elena in a corner, crying. He noticed her apperance; no shirt and pant's.

He bent down to her level and sighed in anger when he saw a bruise on Elena's face, and a bite mark on Elena's arm.

''Ssh, I'm gonna take care of you.'' Damon whispered quietly as he pulled Elena into his arm's. _Stefan, you're getting a stake thruh your heart._


	5. Forever is a long time

After Damon had calmed Elena down, he sat down beside her and watched her intently.

''Are you thirsty or anything ?'' Damon asked, as he put his arm underneath her head. ''No, thank you.'' Elena mumbled, quietly.

''Do you think that Stefan will come back...for me ?'' Elena asked, Damon could tell she was terrified. Her heart was pounding, her eye's were wide, and the expression could easily give it away.

''I'm not gonna lie to you, Elena. He will. But he won't lay a finger on you, promise.'' Damon said, as he stared off into space.

''Beside's he is still same old bunny-eater Stefan, while I'm still the hot and dangerous brother.'' He said with a wide smirk, trying to make Elena feel better

Elena cracked a smile, and snuggled into his side.

''Thank you. You saved my life.'' Elena smiled.

''Don't say anything, it could ruin my bad boy look.'' Damon said as he smiled, _really_ smiled.

After a couple of minute's Elena fell asleep in Damon's side.

''I promise to protect you, Elena. Forever.'' Damon said as he drifted off to sleep as well.


	6. Help

X

That next day, Elena felt sore. She did the best she could to pull herself out of bed, and get dressed for school.

X

After Elena had gotten herself to school, she prayed that she wouldn't see Stefan. But sure enough he was the first person she saw as soon as she walked into the building. He grabbed her arm and smiled coldly at her.

''Did you have a good night last night, sweetie ?'' Stefan asked, thruh his teeth. Elena felt hesitant about answering but she knew she had to act like everything was fine in public, she was so happy that she was in the public eye so he couldn't do anything.

''Fine. How was yours ?'' Elena asked, avoiding his intense stare.

''Perfect.'' He answered, as he showed his white teeth. Elena was relieved when she heard the school bell ring.

''Um, I have class...see you later.'' Elena said, quickly turning away from him and making her way towards Math class.

X

Elena sat in class, exited that she didn't have Stefan in this class. Elena felt eyes on her back and turned slightly to see Bonnie burning a hole thruh her back, Bonnie smiled, but was worried when Elena didn't return the smile.

_''Are you Okay ?'' _ Bonnie mouthed.

_''Fine.'' _Elena mouthed back, Bonnie was going to ask her something else but Elena had already turned her attention back to the teacher.

X

Bonnie had caught up with Elena after Math class.

''Hey, you seem..distant. Is everything alright ?'' Bonnie asked, as Elena smiled.

''Everything's fine, Bonnie. I'm just...tired, that's all.'' Elena said simply, as she walked out of Bonnie's view.

X

''Why were you talking to Bonnie Bennet ?'' Stefan asked, as soon as Elena had gotten to her locker.

''She's my best friend, and she was concerned about me.'' Elena said, as she took her books out of her locker and placed them in her tote.

''Aw, well isn't that sweet. Did you give her a reason to be concerned ?'' Stefan asked, glaring in Bonnie's direction as she walked by.

Elena slammed her locker door, and slightly glared at Stefan's insane curiosity. ''I didn't think so, but it's kind of hard when you wince every five seconds because your boyfriend beat the hell out of you!'' Elena, raised her voice, but was suprised when nobody noticed. Elena instantly regretted what she said.

''My house. 7:30.'' Stefan said, coldly as he walked away, angrily.

X

Elena got to her house in no time and called Damon, hoping that he could get her out of this.

''Damon ?'' Elena asked, as he picked up the phone.

''Yeah. What's up ?'' He asked.

''We have a problem.'' Elena said, gulping.


	7. Oh, crap!

''Should I go over there? I mean we both know it's going to end up with me broken and beaten.'' Elena said, as she and Damon sat in her room, deciding what to do.

''No, I don't think you should. Unless...'' Damon trailed off, as if a plan had hatched.

''Unless, what?'' Elena asked.

''Well, we could trick him, or once he starts to beat you, I show up.'' Damon said.

''I guess it's better than nothing.'' Elena said, as she shrugged.

X

Elena stood on the front porch of the Boarding House. She took one step closer to the door and slowly raised her hand to knock, then the door was yanked open and she was met face to face with the one and only Stefan. Elena took a step inside and walked past him, looking around to see if she could spot any sign that Damon was here. Elena found empty scotch bottles, and sighed happily. She walked upstairs and heard Stefan's heavy footsteps behind her, Elena shook her head and turned around, facing him.

''Do I even have to ask why I'm here?'' Elena asked, as she sat on the edge of Stefan's window seal.

''If your smart then you should know.'' Stefan said as he gave her a dangerous look.

''OK, let's do this,'' Elena said, as she yanked off her jacket and threw it to the floor.

''What?'' Stefan spat thruh his teeth.

''What, are you suprised that I'm taking charge or whatever? I just want this over with, that's all.'' Elena said as she gave him a dark look.

''Did you...did you plan this?'' Stefan asked, as he noticed that Elena was pulling a stake out of her back pocket.

''N- no,'' Elena said.

''You were trying to throw me off.'' Stefan said, as he came closer, and threw the stake.

All of Elena's courage and confidence faded as Stefan hovered over her. ''I will _not_ be fooled, Elena.'' Stefan said, as he pulled Elena's hair, he punched her in her ribs. Out of nowhere Stefan's window was busted in. Elena looked thruh her tears and saw Damon standing there, punching Stefan in the stomach. Elena tryed to hold on, but she faded into the darkness.

X

Elena woke up to a faint beeping. Elena looked over to see a big machine beside the bed that she was laying in. Where am I? Elena thought. Elena looked to the seat that was across the room and saw a redhead. The person moved and noticed that Elena was awake, they smiled slightly and got up from the chair.

''You feeling better?'' The person asked, Elena adjusted her eyes. Who was this person?

''Who are you?'' Elena asked, as she looked up in confusion.

''It's me, Elena. Jenna.'' Elena adjusted her eyes to see that this person was a lady.

''Who's Elena?'' Elena asked, unsure of what was going on.

''_Your _Elena,'' Jenna said, as she made her way towards the door.

''Doctor, nurse!'' Jenna called. The doctor made thier way inside Elena's room, to see a confused girl.

''Amneisa,'' The doctor said to Jenna.

''Permanant?'' Jenna asked, with worry in her voice.

''Not sure. It could be temparary.'' The doctor said. ''Just watch her, but teach her to do the things she would normally do, see the people she sees everyday.'' He said, as he walked out the door.

''What's amnesia?'' Elena asked

X


	8. Girl Talk

Elena stared at the redheaded women in confusion. Did she have some kind of disease?

''What is amnesia?'' Elena asked again, losing her patience.

''Amnesia is a temporary memory less.'' The older man asked, whom Elena took as the doctor.

''So, everything will be normal again soon?'' Elena asked, hopeful.

''Absolutely!'' The doctor said cheerfully.

XxX

An hour later a girl named Caroline had came over and gave Elena stuff to pass the time by like; magazines, I-pod, and a dictionary.

''A dictionary?'' Elena asked, with a raised brow.

''So you can define stuff!'' The blonde girl said happily, but she looked worried, her forehead was creased even as she smiled.

''Why the worried face?'' Elena asked.

''Just been worried about you.'' She said simply.

''I feel fine, honestly. I'm just...'' Elena started, but didn't finish.

''Just?'' Caroline urged.

''Frustrated that I can't remember anything or anyone.'' Elena said, with a long sigh.

''You will get there, I'm certain.'' Caroline said.

''So, what did the doctor say?'' She asked.

''He said that it's temporary,'' Elena stated.

''Well, that's good.'' Caroline said. ''So, has Stefan came by?'' She asked.

''Um, only two boys have came by, and one was my brother, the other...I think his name was Mike.'' Elena said.

''You mean Matt?'' Caroline asked.

''Yeah,'' Elena mumbled.

''That's to be expected...'' Caroline mumbled so low that Elena figured she wasn't supposed to hear it.

''So, is your aunt Jenna going to let you come back to school?'' Caroline asked.

''I'm not sure, I mean I guess I kind of have to.'' Elena said, shrugging.

''Thats sucks, schoolwork even when your sick. But at least you will get sympathy from teachers and students!'' Caroline said.

''So, I'm not like...infamous?'' Elena asked, wondering what kind of repuation she had.

''No! No, Elena. You have a great repuation, your popular.'' Caroline said.

''I am?'' Elena asked, liking the sound of that.

''Yep,'' Caroline said, taking the plastic off from her straw, then sticking it in her coffee.

''So, how would you...describe my personality as?'' Elena asked, grabbing a notepad. Yes, she had to remind herself of her intrests.

''Well, you are...what's a big word for that?'' Caroline asked herself. Elena handed her the dictinory.

''You are...trustworthy, discreet, the opposite of stubborn, and you are the most honest person anyone could ever know.'' Caroline said.

''Wow, I guess I'm pretty awesome.'' Elena said, with a smile.

''You are,'' Another voice chimed in.

A/.N. Who do you think the mystery person is?


	9. Green on Brown

Elena and Caroline stared at the person who had just came in, uninvited. Caroline had a awkward smile on her face, while Elena was confused as hell. Who was this person?

''Maybe I should give you two some privacy...'' Caroline suggested. Elena wanted to beg her to stay, this person gave her a creepy feeling, but then she thought she was just being stupid.

Caroline walked out the door, and Elena stared down the mystery person, well mystery boy.

''Elena, do you remember me?'' He started, his green eyes smoldering.

''No...'' Elena said, making it sound like a question. ''But don't worry, I don't remember anyone.'' Elena added awkwardly.

The boy looked relieved? As if she shouldn't remember him.

''Oh, well. I'm Stefan Salvatore, your boyfriend.'' He said, he leaned foward to shake her hand, but the brunette simply shook her head and found herself staring at the window seal.

''I see, I make you uncomfterable.'' Stefan said, as he looked down to the floor. Elena didn't regret being rude to him, but she might have been a little too harsh.

''Sorry,'' Elena said, not denying his assumption.

''It's better than the other reactions I imagined you would have.'' He said.

''What do you mean?'' Elena asked.

''Oh, well. I know you don't remember, but...'' He started and he took a long pause. Elena urged him to continue by nodding her head.

''We got into a fight, and you hit me, so I tryed to calm you down, but you kept swinging, and so you fell and hit your head, and that's how you ended up here.'' Stefan said.

''I-I hit you?'' Elena asked. She didn't know herself very well, but she would never consider herself as a 'hit and swing' kind of girl.

''Yeah,'' He mumbled under his breath.

''What was the fight about?'' Elena asked.

''You cheated,'' He said, with no emotion in his face or voice.

Elena tryed to absorb this information. She was a cheater..and a hitter? Caroline had told her that she had done some bad things, but not that bad.

''I'm sorry, but you had to find out sooner or later.'' Stefan said, as he noticed her expression and the tension he felt in the air was spreading like butter.

''No, no. Thanks for being honest.'' Elena said, trying to sound as decent as she could muster. After all she had pretty much abused the guy, why shouldn't she be nice?

Stefan had a tight smile on his face, he turned away and walked out the door. As soon as he did, two simple words ran thruh Elena's mind ''Be careful,''

xXx

Seven hours later, the doctor had came in and released Elena from the hospital, he just said that she needed to come back for a check-up every two weeks. Elena was excited, but nervous. She was about to go her house that she didn't even know what it looked like. She felt pathetic.

As the car pulled in to a gravel covered driveway, Elena saw a nice white victorian looking house. Jeremy opened her door for her and helped her out of the car and dragged her into the house. Elena thought it had a certain charm, and familiarity. Maybe this would help remind her of her life.

''What do you think?'' Jenna asked, as she came in behind Elena and dropped a bag to the floor in exhaustion.

''It's very nice,'' Elena commented. ''And familiar...'' Elena mumbled.

''Great!'' Jenna exclaimed in happiness.

''So, get any visitors while I was at work today?'' Jenna asked.

''Yeah, Matt, Caroline, and Stefan.'' Elena said.

''That's great. I'm suprised Bonnie didn't come by.'' Jenna said. Elena reconginzed the name instantly, but her brain just wasn't working.

''She said she would stop by tommorrow.'' Jeremy said, appearing out of nowhere.

''OK,'' Jenna said, as she opened the fridge and looked for food.

''What's for dinner?'' Jeremy asked.

''Um...pasta?'' Jenna asked. Jeremy nodded and Elena looked embarressed.

''Um..what is pasta?'' Elena asked. Jeremy busted out laughing and Jenna tryed to hide that chuckle.

''It's...food that looks like worms.'' Jeremy said. Elena looked digusted as she went upstairs, while Jenna glared at Jeremy.

Elena was very dissapointed in herself, she couldn't even remember what pasta was. Who does that? Apparently she does.


	10. Do you remember?

Slowley Elena progressed and understood more about this world. She found out that she had a normal childhood, she experienced normal things up until her teenage years. To pull Elena out of her thoughts, the doorbell rang, she figured Jeremy would answer since he was sitting downstairs, but no, Elena thought. So she walked downstairs and yanked the door open. Elena saw a short dark-haired girl with big brown eyes and brown hair.

''Hey,'' She said.

''Hi?'' Elena said, making it sound like a question.

''Oh, sorry. I almost forgot. I'm Bonnie.'' She said, as he little hand extended to shake Elena's.

''Hi, I'm assuming you know who I am?'' Elena asked.

''Yes, for years now,'' Bonnie said, with a chuckle.

X

After Elena had gotten to know Bonnie, she learned more about her life. Then a strange question came up.

''Have you seen the Salvatore's lately?'' She asked, pure intrest covered her voice.

''The...Salvatore's?'' Elena asked, confusion clearly covering her face and voice.

''Stefan and Damon, tall dark and yummy. Ring a bell?'' She asked. Elena thought for a minute, those names were so familar. The most familar out of all the other names she heard.

''Yeah, Stefan visited me at the hospital yesterday.'' Elena said.

''So no sign of Damon?'' Bonnie asked.

''Not that I seen.'' Elena said. Suddenley a memory came into her mind, flashing. An angel's face had her starstruck, a man dressed in black and a leather jacket was sitting on a couch with her. The memory dissapeared as soon as it came.

''Elena?'' Bonnie said, waving her hand in front of her face.

''What?'' Elena asked, distracted.

''I said ''I wonder trouble he is causing now''.'' Bonnie said, giving Elena a weird look.

''I remember,'' Elena mumbled. Bonnie's eyes widenened.

''Oh, my gosh. What do you remember?'' Bonnie asked.

''Damon,'' Elena said.

X


	11. Visitors

Bonnie's P.O.V

This is it, I am finally going to visit my best friend, well technically it's someone in Elena's body, or so it seems. I hesitantly knocked on the door, I waited. I looked around and found myself distracted by a crow that was on Elena's window seal, suddenley the crow moved, and looked towards me, then it turned back to Elena's house. Then the door opened and I was met by Elena.

''Hey,'' I said, completley forgetting that this wasn't the Elena I knew.

She looked confused. ''Hi?'' She said, making it sound like a question.

''Oh sorry. I almost forgot. I'm Bonnie.'' I said. It felt very strange to introduce myself to my best friend, almost as strange as when my other best friend turned into the one thing I hate the most.

I extended my hand toward's Elena, she stared at it for a moment, but she took it anyway.

''Hi, I'm assuming you know who I am?'' She asked, showing her perfectly white teeth.

''Yes, for years now,'' I said, with a chuckle.

X

After Elena had gotten to know me better, I asked a question that she didn't expectt.

''Have you seen the Salvatore's lately?'' I asked, spitting thier name out like poison. I watched her expression change from happy to confused.

''The...Salvatore's?'' She asked.

''Stefan and Damon, tall dark and yummy. Ring a bell?'' I asked, a little disgusted with myself by the fact that I called Damon yummy, but even I have to admit he is the hottest man I have ever seen. Elena looked like she was thinking for a minute, then she looked like she remembered.

''Yeah, Stefan visited me at the hospital yesterday.'' Elena said, she cringed at Stefan's name. I was going to have to ask her about that later.

''So no sign of Damon?'' I asked, in relief.

''Not that I seen.'' Elena said.

''I wonder what trouble he is causing now.'' I said. I looked over and noticed that Elena was staring blankly. I waved my hand in front of her face.

''Elena?'' I asked. She snapped out of it and looked at me with a creeped expression.

''What?'' She said, seeming distracted.

''I said ''I wonder what trouble he is causing now''.'' I said, as I gave her a weird look.

''I remember,'' She blurted out. My eyes widened.

''Oh, my gosh. What do you remember?'' I asked.

''Damon,'' She said. That one simple word made me jeulous, she remembered him but she couldn't remember me? I thought bitterly.

Author's P.O.V

''Wow, what all do you remember..about him?'' Bonnie asked. Elena thought for a minute.

''Nothing particular, really. I just remember what he looks like.'' Elena said.

''Huh, maybe your memories are slowly coming back to you?'' Bonnie suggested.

''Yeah, could be.'' Elena said, suddenley the doorbell rang, Elena and Bonnie exchanged a glance. Elena opened the door, and Bonnie came up next to her, Bonnie gasped, and Elena stood there, confused as usaul.

''Stay away from her.'' Bonnie said.

''Oh, come on, Bonnie. Don't be rude, I am just visiting.'' The person said. ''And since when did you speak for her?'' The person asked.

''I would ask if I could come in, but it's an open invite now.'' The person said, as Bonnie moved aside, but she still had a glare on her face, Elena stood there staring in shock.

''Damon?'' She said.

''Why is she looking at me like that?'' Damon asked Bonnie, but she kept glaring.

''You didn't know what happened to her?'' Bonnie asked.

''Something happened?'' Damon asked.

''She's got amnseia,'' Bonnie replyed, Damon actually looked shocked.

X

''So, how do you remember me?'' Damon asked Elena, as they sat and talked. Bonnie had left hours ago, Jeremy told her he would make sure Damon didn't hurt Elena.

''I d-don't know, honestley. Your the first person I remembered, but it was just your apperance.'' Elena said.

''You remembered me...before you remembered Stefan?'' Damon asked, now this was intresting, considering what he had done to her, he figured that would the first thing that came back.

''Guess so,'' Elena said.

''That's weird,'' Damon mumbled. Suddenley Damon was aware of something that hadn't came to him.

''I'll be right back.'' He said, as he walked away from Elena and knocked on Jeremy's door.

''Yeah?'' Jeremy asked, opening the door.

''She doesn't remember vampires or supernatural occurances, does she?'' Damon asked, Jeremy looked as if he just remembered too.

''No, not that I know of.'' Jeremy said.

''Should I break it to her? Or let it come back to her first?'' Damon asked, more of himself than Jeremy, but Jeremy replied anyway.

''I think you should let everything come back to her.'' Jeremy said.

''Yeah, me too,'' Damon said. Damon was about to walk back towards Elena's room when he heard a tap on the door, he walked downstairs and opened the door, and was suprised by who was in there.

''What are you doing here?'' He asked, in pure anger.

''I needed to see her.'' The person said.

X

A/N. Who is the mystery person?


	12. Mind Games

''Well, you aren't going to.'' Damon said. ''She may not remember what you did to her, but I sure as hell do.'' Damon sneered.

Stefan smiled. ''Causing trouble isn't my intention, brother.'' Stefan said.

''Then what are you doing here?'' Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

''I told you I need to see her.'' Stefan said, as he tryed to get in the house.

'''You can't, Stefan. Just walk away.'' Damon said, as he slightly pushed Stefan's shoulder.

''I would, but I made an apointment with a lady.'' Stefan said, as he pulled out his cell phone to call someone, he closed his phone, then walked away. Damon stared at his back in confusion. _At least he is gone, _Damon thought.

Damon walked back upstairs to find Elena on her cell phone, mumuring quietley. Damon closed the door loudly as a sign to show that he was there, she closed her phone and looked at him.

''What?'' She said, noticing his intense gaze.

''Nothing. Who were you tallking to?'' Damon asked.

''Nosy much?'' Elena asked.

''Very,'' Damon replied with his one of a kind smirk.

''Stefan called.'' Elena said, Damon's eyes widened.

''What? What did he say?'' Damon asked.

Elena had a strange look on her face. ''Why?'' She asked.

''Because it's important, Elena.'' He said. Elena noticed his desperate expression, so she sighed and told him anyway.

''He said I need to meet him somewhere.'' Elena said simply.

''What did you tell him?'' Damon asked.

''I told him I've got company, and if I leave Jeremy would be alone-'' Elena said.

''So, you said no?'' Damon asked, mentally crossing his fingers.

''No, I said no.'' Elena said, freaked out by his weirdness. Damon noticed the change of her voice when she said 'no'. As if she was tired of argueing.

''Good, Elena. No matter what...stay away from him. Do you understand? He is dangerous, he could harm you, Jeremy, or even Jenna.'' Damon said, Elena's eyes widened in fear.

Damon sensed her discomfort. ''I'm not trying to scare you, but you need to know this.'' Damon said. Suddenley a question came to Elena's mind.

''Why are your last name's both Salvatore?'' Elena inquired.

''We're brothers. I thought you knew that.'' Damon said.

''No,'' Elena mumbled.

Another question had Elena scared. ''Damon, Why was I in the hospital?''


	13. A Darker Truth

Damon had to think this one thruh. Should he tell her the truth? He knew he couldn't lie to her.

''Well, it's a long story.'' Damon said.

''I've got time. Since I have no plans courtesy of you.'' Elena said, gesturing toward's him.

Damon inhaled, then began. ''What did Stefan tell you happened?'' Damon asked.

Elena had a confused look on her face. ''He said I hit him, and he didn't know what to do, so he was trying to calm me down, but I kept trying to hit him, again. And then I fell and hit my head.'' Elena explained.

''Doesn't that sound...fake or odd?'' Damon asked. Anybody could come up with a better cover story than that. Hell, the dead Logan Fell could.

Elena thought for a moment. ''It does sound...indifferent.'' Elena said.

''Right. So, here's the real story.'' Damon began, but then he stopped short.

''No, no. I can't do this. Elena you need to know this, you do. But you need to remember it on your own.'' Damon said.

''But it will take to long!'' Elena whined.

''Not if you don't want it to be.'' Damon said.

Elena glared. ''So, thats it then? I don't know why I have this temparary condition?'' Elena asked.

''Elena, he is dangerous. That's all you need to know. And if you trust my word then you will stay away from him.'' Damon said, climbing out the window leaving a dumbfounded Elena.

X

That night Elena layed on her bed, flipping thruh her diary, trying to see if she could come up with _something,_ anything to refresh her memory. She flipped thruh it until she came across a recent entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am broken, confused, and alone. I don't understand what drove Stefan to hurting me. He tell's me it's Katherine, but I have a feeling it's more than her. And today I have to go the Boarding House, in a attempt to keep him happy, but I know exactly what he want's me for._

_-Elena._

Elena stared down at her own writing in confusion. Who's Katherine? Hurting her how? What did Stefan do to her?

After a while of hopeless decoding, Elena had nothing. But just when she thought all hope was lost, a spark of a memory came rushing back to her.

_''Yes, you need to know who I see you as.'' He stated. ''I have never seen __**Elena**__ in you, you've always been Katherine. That's all I've ever seen.'' He said, as he cupped my cheeks._

_''And you need to know that I've been using you...'' Stefan said as Elena felt wet tears fall down her cheeks._

_''For this...'' He said as he kissed her roughly. ''This...'' He touched her thigh. ''And most importantly this.'' He bit into her neck._

Elena gasped when she came out of her forgotten memory. She could _feel_ that pain that she once felt that night. That brokeness, hollowed out, and alone feeling. She felt hopeless.

Elena looked down at her arm, and found a note, and written in plain cursive letters was the scariest words she ever read.

_Elena._

_When you remember, I'll be waiting._

_-Love, Stefan._


	14. Massive Destruction

That next day Elena focused on everything else, trying to push those dreadful words; _When you remember, I'll be waiting._Elena shuddered, right now she was driving so she needed to focus on that, or she would be lying dead in a ditch somewhere. So, she turned up the radio and sighed in anger when the lyrics felt familar to her life, Elena recongnized the song automatically identifying it was 'Undisclosed Desires.' by Muse. She turned the radio back off and just drove in silence. When she finally got home, she sighed and was about to head upstairs when a red paper caught her eye, it was lying face down on the counter, with roses in a vase. Elena smiled and smelled the roses, then she opened the note, and her smile vanished when she saw the signature.

_Elena,_

_Roses are red, violets are blue, I would run if I were you._

_-Stefan._

As soon as Elena dropped the note to the ground in fear, she heard a loud bang from upstairs. Elena didn't know what to do. Be the stupid girl in the movies that go towards the noise? Or be the smart girl and take a weapon while she goes towards the exit? Elena juggled her choices and finally decided to be the stupid girl that would probably get her head torn off. She slowly made her way up the steps, jumping backwards when the step creaked. She made it up, but was frozen, when she saw blood coming from her room. She clutched the knife, almost drawing blood, and she was holding the _handle_. Then she put her small hand on the doorknob, and she slowly twisted it. Then she opened it, and found nothing out of the ordinary, except for the trail of blood that was leading to the bathroom, she walked in there, and jumped back when she saw something written in the mirror, in blood.

_Made you look!_

Those words made Elena's blood run cold, and her heart start to race. What the hell? Is this some sort of trick? The questions ran thruh her mind, leaving her confused. Then as she began to explore around the bathroom, she leaned down and opened the cabients to reveal a voodoo doll that had a pin stuck in her heart, and there was little note beside it.

_Elena,_

_This is going to be you, soon. Enjoy your time with Damon, because I promise you that I will kill you. You have a week, exactly._

_-Stefan & Katherine._

Elena felt like her head was going to explode. Stefan and Katherine were working together? This was a valuable piece of information that Damon should know. Elena ran downstairs and dug thruh her purse, trying to find her blackberry. Then she remembered that it fell out of her hand when she read the note. She went into the kitchen, only to feel a hand around her mouth, Elena struggled to get them off, but thier strength was impossible to fight.

''Elena, Elena! It's me.'' Damon said, Elena turned around to face him.

''Why did you grab me?'' Elena asked, trying to catch her breath.

''Why are you so scared?'' Damon asked, a bit annoyed.

''Well, excuse me while I recover from a heart attack!'' Elena said, sarcastically, as she put her hands on her clammy forehead.

''Look, I'm sorry. I freaked you out, but I heard you gasping and I saw you running, and I didn't know what happened.'' Damon admitted.

''You were spying on me?'' Elena asked.

''Aren't you glad I did?'' Damon said, with a smirk.

''A little bit. Thank you, my savior.'' Elena said, a hint of sarcasm running thruh her voice.

''Salvatore means savior,'' Damon said.

''So, why were you running?'' Damon asked. Elena bent down to show him the note. Elena looked up to see anger written all over his face.

''That's not even the worst part.'' Elena said, grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. Elena pointed towards the blood, at the bottom of her door, then she turned the knob, and showed him the inside of the bathroom, and the voodoo doll and the other note.

''Are Stefan and Katherine working together?'' Elena asked, rereading the note over and over again.

''They have to be,'' Damon mumbled. A look of sadness passed over his face, but quickly vanished.

''Do you think we can defeat them both?'' Elena asked.

''I can, you on the other hand...cannot.'' Damon said.

''Where am I going to stay tonight?'' Elena asked, more of herself than Damon.

''Can't you stay with the witch?'' Damon asked.

''Nope, her dad took her to Tampa for a week.'' Elena replied.

''How about blondie?'' Damon asked, with a smirk.

''Caroline...is dealing with Matt and Tyler right now...and possibly for the rest of the night.'' Elena said simply.

''And let me guess Jenna is at Ric's? And Jeremy is with a friend?'' Damon asked.

''Yep,'' Elena replied, popping the 'p'.

''You can stay with me.'' Damon suggested, doing that eye thing Elena had grown to love.

''Fine, but no funny buisness.'' Elena demanded.

''I swear on my undead brother's grave.'' Damon joked. Elena sighed in frustration. Damon took Elena's hands in his. ''I promise,'' He said sweetly.


	15. Evil Owns My Face

Elena packed plenty of tank tops and pajama shorts, jeans and blouses, she bagged up her toothbrush, makeup, and feminine stuff. Last but not least grabbing her diary and phone charger. Elena was met by an impatient Damon, waiting at the edge of the staircase.

''It's about time, Elena. What did you pack in there?'' Damon questioned, pointing to Elena's big purple duffle bag, that was heavier than Elena herself.

''All the things that a girl would need.'' Elena said. As Damon noticed that the bag was weighing Elena down, he swiftly took it from her.

''Damon!'' Elena exclaimed.

''What? I was helping you out, jeez somebody is an ungrateful little princess.'' Damon said, sarcasm clearly dripping in his voice.

''No, it's just that I could have carried it, I mean I am not a weak little kitten.'' Elena said.

''OK, fine,'' Damon agreed, looking amused. He threw the bag in Elena's arms, Elena carried the huge bag that was ten times her weight- down the porch stairs. Elena tryed not to show her struggle to carry it down, but she failed, she dropped the bag to the ground, and started panting, Damon laughed loudly, Elena threw a glare in his direction.

''Need some help?'' Damon questioned sarcastically.

''I hate you,'' Elena said, with a glare.

Damon smiled. ''Hate shifts into love, baby.'' Damon said.

xXx

After they arrived at the Boarding House, Elena noticed that the glass door was shattered, rendering the door easy to break into.

''Careful, there is glass.'' Damon warned calmly.

''What happened?'' Elena breathed. When they walked into the house Elena smelt a horrible salty smell.

''Stefan happened,'' Damon stated. Moving the broken objects from the couch.

''He did this?'' Elena questioned. ''Why?'' She asked.

''I'm sure I pissed him off.'' Damon stated, as if it was completely normal. But Damon does have a knack to piss people off, more than once.

''He's gone crazy.'' Elena said, covering her mouth, trying to hide a gasp or a whisper. Damon noticed Elena's discomfort and fear, he walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

''I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't realize he would do this.'' Damon said, looking truly sincere.

''I'm sure it wasn't just him.'' Elena stated. Thoughts of the voodoo doll and blood on the mirror rushing back to her head.

Suddenly a figure outside of the window caught Elena's attention, but it went as soon as it come. Elena noticed something else where the figure was standing. She removed Damon's hands from her shoulders, and walked over the broken window, finding a white paper and a small ring.

_Kill him once, and he dies...and stays dead._

_-Kat & S._

''Damon, they have Jeremy.'' Elena stated. Elena was about to rush out the door, when Damon caught her arm.

''Elena, we have no idea where they would take him.'' Damon said.

''We will find him. It's Jeremy, Damon, please.'' Elena begged.

''Can't you track him?'' Elena asked.

''I can only track blood or heartbeats, and it's hard to focus on one human heartbeat.'' Damon said.

''But you have to focus on that one human heartbeat and blood trail when your hunting, right?'' Elena asked.

''Yes, but I am not hunting Jeremy.'' Damon said.

''True, but it's blood, Damon. Just focus.'' Elena said

''Your right, but...'' Damon trailed off.

''But?'' Elena urged.

''You can't go with me, Elena.'' Damon said.

Elena folded her arms over her chest. ''And why not?'' Elena asked, a bit annoyed.

''I can't risk your safety.'' Damon said.

''Damon, you'll protect me from Katherine-''

''No, not just her. Me.'' Damon stated. Elena looked confused.

''You? Why would you hurt me?'' Elena asked, looking completly calm.

''When I am hunting. I lose myself, Elena. I'm not Damon anymore, I am just a killer.'' Damon said.

Elena sighed, then walked up to him and gentley stroked his face, he closed his eyes and smiled slightly, Elena stopped stroking, but she kept her hand on his face.

''See you are _not_ a monster. You have humanity, and even though you shut it off, it's still there.'' Elena said.

Damon leaned his head down towards Elena's face, Elena didn't move, didn't twitch, she just stood there.

Then it seemed like time stopped, and sparks flew, fireworks were shooting. Elena's lips grazed carefully over Damon's and her hands knotted in his hair. Elena wanted to keep this up, but images of Jeremy came to her mind. Elena gentley pushed Damon off.

''Sorry,'' H e mummered, a bit flustered.

''Damon, that was...amazing, but we really have to find my brother.'' Elena said.

''Oh, right,'' Damon mumbled, as they headed out the door.

xXx

''They fell for it,'' A man with a deep voice mumurs to a dark-haired girl.

''I figured, Damon will never change and Elena is obviously gullible enough to feed her lies.'' The beautiful girl stated.

''So, what do we do when they get here?'' The man asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes. ''We have tea with them.'' Katherine said sarcastically. ''Duh! We kill them. And I'll make sure that Elena dies a slow and painful death. My favorite kind.'' Katherine smirked. She walked towards where all her collectables where, she pulled a voodoo doll and smoothed down the doll's brunette hair.

''Soon, Elena, soon.'' Katherine said, then she yanked the head off of the doll.

''We will all rejoice at the funeral.'' Katherine smiled.


	16. Bloodtrail

~Elena and Damon were walking thruh the forest, searching for the smell of blood or Stefan's scent, so far nothing. Elena was scared and concerned for her brother's safety, now more than ever. He was in the hands of Stefan and Katherine, who are both on the deep end of evil. Damon suddenly stopped, he sniffed the air.

''Anything?'' Elena asked.

Damon paused for a moment, concentrating. Then he looked over to Elena. ''I'm picking up a vampire's scent.'' Damon said.

''Do you recongnize it?'' She asked, hope hitching to her voice.

Damon smirked. ''I know exactly who it is.''

XxX

Katherine smirked, a dirty vicious smirk. They were right where she wanted them. Katherine felt a presence beside her, Stefan came into view and smiled at Katherine's expression.

''What happened?'' He asked.

''Everything is going according to plan, Stefan.'' Katherine said, Stefan smiled.

''Perfect,'' Stefan said, baring his fangs. ''I'm ready for them.'' Katherine smirked.

''Of course you are, my beautiful Stefan.'' Katherine said, giving Stefan a deep and passioniate kiss.

Katherine sniffed the air, smelling thier scent stronger than ever. Katherine ran over to the big tree and looked at the young boy that had been thier snack and bait. Katherine grabbed him by the hair.

''Congrats, looks likes your sister is coming for you, after all.'' Katherine said, leaning close to his ear. She let go of him and moved closer to Stefan.

''How should this go? Should he see her die or should she see him die?'' Katherine said as Jeremy squirmed. Which made Katherine's smirk even wider.

''My opinion? They both die at the same time. But Damon has to watch Elena die.'' Stefan stated. Katherine smirked again.

''No question about that.'' Katherine said, turning her attention back to Stefan.

XxX

Damon and Elena kept walking in the forest. Damon said that the scent was getting stronger, even Elena could smell _something._ Various scents, the first scent smelled like strawberries and lavender, which Elena guessed was Katherine. The second scent smelt like Axe and pinneapple which Elena knew as Stefan. Then she smelt her own skin; cinnamon. But a sudden smell jumped out at Elena; rust and salt. Elena had grown to know reconginize this smell too well; blood.

''Are we getting closer? Because I can smell-'' Elena started, but Damon interuppted with one simple word.

''Blood,'' He stated. ''I know I smell it too. Vampire, remember?'' He said.

A thought registered in Elena's mind. ''Jeremy?'' She asked. As scary as the thought is she was pretty sure that Damon had identified or even wanted to taste Jeremy's blood.

''I don't know. Usaully blood all smells the same.'' Damon stated, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

''Usaully?'' Elena questioned.

''Well, _sometimes_ there is a difference. Vampire blood smells really sweet, humans might confuse it with perfume.'' Damon said.

''Humans can smell blood?'' Elena questioned. Curious as if to all those times she thought she smelt a simply irresistable perfume if it was vampire blood. Creepy.

''Vampire blood is strong, Elena. Humans don't know it, but thats what they are smelling.'' Damon stated.

''All of the time?'' Elena questioned.

''No, not all of the time. _Most_ of the time. Like, right now you probably think you smell lavender and strawberries?'' Damon asked. Elena stiffened.

''Uh, yeah,'' Elena said, simply.

''Katherine's blood,'' Damon stated.

''Then why do all of the vampire's smell differently?'' Elena asked.

''Well, the blood smell is mixed with thier own smell, and the perfume that they are wearing. It's really confusing.'' Damon explained.

''I guess it is,'' Elena mumbled.

Suddenly Damon stopped in his tracks. Elena stopped with him. Elena gave him a minute, before she asked.

''What is it?'' She asked. Damon motioned for her to be quiet. Elena obeyed.

''When I say run, run.'' Damon said. Fear was covering his face.

''What are you?-''

''Run,'' He commaned. Elena tryed but she couldn't move, someone grabbed her from behind.

When Elena turned to face her attacker it was like looking in a mirror.

''Nice to finally meet you, Elena.'' Katherine said.

X


	17. Twisted & Wicked

''Who are you?'' Elena questioned, considering that she didn't remember the uncanny apperance that they had.

Katherine turned toward's Elena, she removed her hand from her mouth, and rubbed her hand against Elena's cheek.

''Dear, sweet Elena. I'm your worst nightmare.'' Katherine said, then she whispered her name into Elena's ear. And then she watched Elena's eyes widen slowly.

''So, Damon. You wanna know how Elena lost her memory?'' Katherine questioned with a smirk on her face. It was Damon's turn to be shocked.

''You took away her memory.'' Damon stated.

''But that's impossible, I had my vervain necklace on the entire time.'' Elena insisted.

''Not when you go to bed, you don't.'' Katherine said.

Elena choked on a sob, while Damon just stood there in shock. Then they did the unexpected. Elena punched Katherine in the stomach, and stuck a knife to her belly. While Damon untied Jeremy from the tree and compelled him to run home. Then Damon grabbed Katherine from behind and stuck a knife to her throat.

''Look's like you were the one played, Kat.'' Damon said. Katherine's eyes shot back and forth between the man that held the knife to her neck, and the girl that stood in front of her, fearlessly holding a stake to her heart.

''What?'' Katherine spat out.

Damon smirked. ''You and Stefan had your plan planned out. And I heard the whole thing. So, me and Elena came up with our own little plan.'' Damon said.

''Which is?'' Katherine hissed.

Elena smiled brightly. ''I faked memory loss, Katherine. I had vervain in my system when you compelled me. And that day that me and Damon were talking about me ''remembering'' things, we made up the entire conversation, knowing that you would be watching our every move.'' Elena explained.

''How long have you had this plan going?'' Katherine questioned.

''After Damon saved me from Stefan.'' Elena said. Katherine was in shock, but then she paused for a moment, then started cackling loudly.

''I think I am the least of your problems now. Stefan is about to make your brother his dinner.'' Katherine said, Elena's eyes widened. Damon stabbed Katherine in the throat, then dropped her to the ground, and ran deeper into the forest.

X

Elena heard wooshing, as if someone or _something_ was running around her too fast.

She whipped her head around everytime she heard a movement. Then she was face to face with Stefan, who suddenly grabbed her by the throat, she tried to pry his fingers off, but he was too strong.

''Stefan,'' Elena sputtered out between gasps.

Stefan rubbed his finger against her cheekbone. ''My beautiful, sweet Elena.'' He said. He kissed her neck, and then his fangs were out. ''My dear, I am so over you.'' He said, as his fangs dug into the skin of her neck. Elena felt herself slipping away into the darkness.


	18. Elena, Katherine, and Death

Elena knew that all hope was lost. Stefan had already drained half of the blood in her body, she could feel herself getting weaker. She was slipping slowly. Until, Stefan was suddenly thrown to the gorund, causing Stefan's fangs to roughly retract from her neck. Elena groaned loudly then fell to the ground, she heard voices fading in and out. She tried to hang on to the voice as much as she could.

''Well, well, well, brother. Fancy seeing you here.'' Elena heard Stefan say.

''That's enough, Stefan. I didn't come here to have a conversation with you.'' Damon said, in a hiss.

Even though Elena didn't see, she knew that Stefan was smirking. ''So, your finally going to do what you planned to do from day one?'' Stefan said.

''This time I have a reason to.'' Damon said.

''Wasn't Katherine a reason?'' Stefan questioned.

''She was, once. But now I realize how stupid I was to ever want that girl.'' Damon said.

''And I realize how stupid _I_ was to ever want _that _girl.'' Stefan said, pointing towards Elena, who was lying on the ground, with blood dripping down her neck. ''She was just a Katherine replacment.'' Stefan muttered, rolling his eyes.

''No, Stef. You just realized that she was too good for you, and Katherine, she was down to your level.'' Damon said, folding his arms over his chest.

''And what level is that?'' Stefan asked, obviously amused by how much he was getting under Damon's skin, even though Damon was good at not showing it.

Damon smirked, a devious, evil smirk. ''Obscene, sadistic. Should I go on?'' He questioned.

''Not unless you want me to rip your throat out.'' Stefan said.

Damon lauged. ''Ooh, I'm scared.'' He said sarcastically.

''Fine,'' Stefan said, as he moved towards the unconscious Elena, he picked her up like a rag doll and kissed her neck. ''I'll just rip her throat out.'' He said. Now Damon was mad. He lunged for Stefan, making him drop Elena to the ground.

''Let's end this, Stefan. Once and for all.'' Damon hissed, Stefan smirked.

''Let's,'' He said.

XxX

Elena awoke, she groaned as she remembered everything that happened. She touched her neck and felt the blood that had dried on there. She became aware of her surroundings, she was still lying on the forest ground. She got up and looked around. It appeared to be twilight. She needed to hurry home before it was dark. She huffed and grabbed her dirt covered jacket off the ground, and seached for her cell phone.

''Looking for this?'' A voice questioned. Elena turned to find Katherine standing behind her. She noticed a difference in Katherine's apperance, like for one leafs in her spiral curls, and then there was the mascara stains on her cheeks.

''Give it back, Katherine.'' Elena demanded, feeling oddly confident. Katherine smirked, then she threw it to the ground and stepped on it, and smirked wider.

''What, you think you won, because you stepped all over my phone.'' Elena said, a pinch of sarcasm in her voice. Katherine's smile never dropped, but she did glare a bit.

''No, you and your boyfriend were victorious today.'' Katherine said. Elena felt her eyebrow raise. Was this another one of Katherine's games or was it the truth that rarely comes out of her mouth? Elena had no idea.

''OK, and I should believe you because we are BFF'S?'' Elena said sarcastically. Katherine folded her arms over her chest.

''You should believe me because of my dead boyfriend's body lying on the ground directly behind you.'' Katherine said. Elena cautiously turned to look behind her, then found exactly what Katherine was talking about; Stefan's dead body lying face down on the ground, with a stake sticking out of his heart.

X


	19. The End

Elena turned back toward's Katherine. ''Guess your plan's are ruined now, Kat.'' Elena said.

Katherine's mouth slowly upturned into a dirty smirk. ''I can do everything without Stefan, 'Lena. You obviously don't know me, now do you? Damon knew that I wouldn't just give up, so why did he leave you here, alone in the forest?'' Katherine questioned, walking around her.

Elena shivered. All signs of confidence quickly faded away. ''So, your just going to kill me?'' Elena asked.

''No, not today anyway. I have bigger plan's.'' Katherine said, walking away. ''Ta ta,'' She said.

XxX

After finally finding her way back home, Elena ran upstairs to find Jeremy sitting on his bed listening to music. She smiled and went back in her room. Only to find Damon sitting on her bed.

''Hey,'' She greeted.

''Hey, you alright?'' He asked.

''Yeah, I saw Stefan...his body.'' She said simply. Damon sighed, then wrapped his arm's around her. Elena sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

She pulled away to look into his eyes. ''Is it crazy to say I'm gonna miss him?'' Elena asked.

He reached up to brush the fallen piece of hair out of her eyes. ''No, even though he did massacre the whole town and start an alliance with Katherine.'' Damon teased.

Elena half-smiled. ''No, I miss the _old_ him.'' Elena corrected.

''Me too,'' Damon said.

Elena smiled and sat at the edge of her bed. ''After everything's that happened for the last couple week's...in the end I think it all worked out.'' Elena said.

Damon raised his brow. ''Why do you think that?'' He questioned.

She hesitated, and then spoke again. ''Well, Jeremy lived, I'm alive, evil Stefan is gone, and well, you're here.'' Elena said, blushing.

Damon smiled, he lifted her chin, and angled her so she was looking at him. ''I always will be, Elena.'' Damon said.

Elena smiled. ''Maybe we should try something again?'' Elena suggested. Damon smirked already knowing what she was talking about.

Then they kissed, and once again Elena felt sparks fly. Then too soon he pulled away, and rested his forehead against hers.

''What does this mean?'' He questioned.

''Boyfriend and girlfriend?'' She suggested.

''Ugh, do I seriously have to wear _that _label?'' Damon groaned.

''Fine, guess we're not together.'' Elena teased.

Damon quickly changed his mind. ''On second thought, boyfriend suits me well.'' He smirked.

Then they sat there and smiled, lost in each other's eyes. It was the picture perfect moment, without the camera.

~The End~

**A/N. I am officially done with the story! I loved writing it, I hope you all liked it:)**

**Reviews are love3**


	20. The Beginning

**A/N. Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for reading, it was awesome to write. I just wanted to say that I personally don't feel like the story is over. I mean Katherine will come back for Elena. So, I've decided to make a sequel. I hope that you my regular viewers will all read it:) I will be updating soon as possible.**


End file.
